Mind Games And Madness
by kawaii gremlin
Summary: Prequal to "Foolish Heart Of Stone" Kenny tries to hypnotise Kai and Tyson to stop them fighting, but it backfires when they swap personalities plz RR
1. Playfights In Paradise

Max, Rei, and Kenny slumped onto the sofa in the spacious sixteenth century mansion that Kai had inherited from his grandfather. "We really should do something about those two." Kenny stated impatiently. A loud repetitive thumping noise caught their attention, and they all jumped up and ran into the hall. They gawped in amazement as a blur of white, purple, black and blue bounced and rolled down the stairs. The blur came to a halt on the last step where it concentrated itself into the solid, scowling form of their team leader.  
  
Max burst out in uncontrollable laughter, and promptly ran up to the top of the stairs to where Tyson was standing, suppressing his own fit of giggles. "What'd you do?" Max asked quizzically, looking down the winding staircase, to where Kai now had hold of Rei by the shirt collar, and had literally lifted him off his feet. "Nothing." Tyson responded defensively. "The dumb-ass was doing his high- and-mighty routine with his nose stuck in the air, and he tripped over his scarf." Kai looked up and scowled. "I want you in that practice room for training in FIVE minutes, do you hear me Granger?!" "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." Kai scowled again, and stalked off towards the practice room.  
  
Max sighed inwardly; those two just wouldn't stop fighting. "What started it this time?" By now, Max had learnt not to assume one of the two boys started the sporadic spats. "He interrupted me while I was watching T.V." Max shrugged and sloped back down the stairs to his other teammates. Rei was trying unsuccessfully to smooth out the creases Kai's fist caused to surface on his white silk Chinese shirt. "God damn it this is my favourite shirt." He moaned sulkily. "We really are going to have to do something about them."  
  
In the practice room, Kai was taking out his frustration on his training equipment. He looked up and smiled as Tyson sauntered into the room. "You think we still have them fooled?" The stormed hair teen asked, giggling. "Yeah I think so, but next time you can fall down the stairs. I won't be able to sit for a week!" The solitary Russian pouted and rubbed his sore behind as if to further prove his point. "Oh come on, that was so convincing." Tyson laughed, playfully throwing a cushion at his leader, which Kai caught easily. "Yeah, but you made me sound all clumsy." Kai replied, grabbing the younger boy's wrists, to prevent another onslaught of cushions.  
  
"So, what's going on tonight? It's Saturday remember." Tyson grinned as he spoke; he'd been enjoying his Saturday nights in Kai's company for the last few weeks, and he was beginning to get the impression his leader was trying to tell him something. He smirked; Kai being the typical stoic Russian that he was, didn't deal with emotions very well. "I was thinking of taking you to Slimelight." Kai replied, grinning as he anticipated Tyson's joyful reaction, which he was sure would consist of lots of glomping. "Really? You never let anyone go there with you." Tyson's puppy brown eyes shone wondrously. "I know I tend to go alone, but I figured if I'm going to have company, I'd rather it were you than the others."  
  
Kai settled himself on the sofa and patted the space next to him. Tyson took the spot eagerly and grabbed the T.V remote. He flicked through all three hundred channels twice before giving up. "Nothing on as usual." He pouted cutely. "You know, I think were being a bit too quiet." Kai murmured thoughtfully. "Huh?" Tyson's eyes became glazed and vacant. "They haven't heard us fighting in over an hour." "I can put that right." Tyson replied, pouncing at the older teen.  
  
Outside the practice room, Max was attempting to eavesdrop with little success, but as soon as the loud crashing noises began, his face contorted itself every few seconds as he cringed each time a particularly painful sounding crash reached his ears.  
  
Rei stopped on his way through to the kitchen and stared pityingly at Max's unhappy doe-eyed expression. "Are they at it again?" He asked exasperatedly. Max looked horrified, and Rei was surprised to find himself smacked upside the head. "No they're not "at it" you hentai!! They're fighting." Max was seething indignantly as Rei began to protest. "Hey calm down Maxie, I didn't mean it like that. You just took it the wrong way that's all." Rei held up his hands pleadingly, and grinned. "I took what the wrong way?" Max looked at quizzically, then his face contorted with fury as he twisted Rei's words in mind again. "What are you trying to say about me?!"  
  
Kenny looked from his laptop and sweat-dropped as Max chased Rei across the room, yelling "HENTAI" at the top of his lungs. "I wonder who they remind me of." He mused ruefully. "Any ideas yet Dizzy?" *Have you tried hypnotism Chief* "Of course why didn't I think of that before?" Kenny jumped up ecstatically.  
  
Max and Rei stopped their own antics and ran over eagerly. "So we actually have an idea now?" Rei asked. "Dizzy suggested hypnotism." Kenny replied "Oh wow that's gonna be so cool!" Max yelped, jumping up and down. Kenny and Rei looked at each other in amusement; this going to be very entertaining. 


	2. Swinging With Stupidity

Kai and Tyson sat squashed uncomfortably next to each other on the sofa in Kai's living room, with Max and Rei perched either side of them. Max was giggling uncontrollably, and Rei looked extremely guilty. Kai and Tyson looked at the blubbering teens surrounding them suspiciously.  
  
"What are you guys planning?" Tyson broke the tense silence abruptly. Max's response was a small hiccup followed by mad blushing. Kenny peered through his glasses at the genki teen, and cleared his throat. "We've decided to put a stop to you and Kai's fighting."  
  
Tyson and Kai looked at each other simultaneously; something was definitely going on. "And what would you suggest?" Kai enquired acidly, glaring at the computer wiz. "We're going to hypnotise you."  
  
Tyson gawped at his friend in amazement. "No way are you trying that psychic mumbo-jumbo out on me, what do I look like, a guinea pig!" "Well you eat like one." Kai quipped with a grin, laughing as Tyson elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on Tyson! You two fighting is driving the three of us crazy!" Kenny pleaded with his notoriously stubborn friend. "Yeah, look what it's done to Max." Rei chimed in, pointing out their genki blonde teammate, who was currently fascinated by prodding the tassels on the edges of the cushions.  
  
Kai and Tyson swapped glances again, and this time, the same mischievous thought crossed both their minds, and they grinned conspiratorially. "O.K, we'll do it." Kai conceded in an annoyed tone. "If only to shut you kids up!"  
  
Kai sat back, with his arms folded and a look of quizzical amusement plastered on his face as Kenny began swinging a pocket watch in front of his face. "And what exactly is this supposed to accomplish?" He enquired, with one silver grey eyebrow raised like a dagger. "Dude let him finish!" Tyson yelped, following the pocket watch with curious puppy brown eyes. Kai rolled his eyes, and stared at the ceiling. "KAI!" Kenny yelled, becoming annoyed at not being taken seriously. Kai sighed resignedly and brought his attention back to the pocket watch. He sneaked a peek at Tyson out of the corner of his eye, and grinned at his co-conspirator's antics; the normally hyperactive teen was sat still, bolt upright, mouth slightly open, eyes bright and wide, but never letting the pocket watch swing out of sight. He immediately gathered his wits and mimicked Tyson as closely as he could, although the temptation to burst out laughing was almost too much.  
  
While all this was going on, no-one was paying any attention to Max, who had stopped playing the cushion tassels, and was now swaying in time to the pocket watch. His ocean blue eyes were glazed over and his eyelids slowly began to droop.  
  
Suddenly Kenny clicked his fingers, and grinned at Kai and Tyson, who were supposed to fall asleep... Kai and Tyson looked at each other, then back at Kenny questioningly, though he missed the mischievous grins they swapped.  
  
A loud crash alerted Kenny's attention to Max again, and he gaped in amazement at the blonde who had fallen off the back of the sofa and fallen asleep on the floor. "Dude, he snores worse than you!" Kai laughed, pointing at Tyson childishly. "I do NOT snore!" Tyson replied in an ice cold, scarily familiar tone. "OH NO!" Kenny wailed, holding his head in his hands. "What'd you do now?" Tyson sighed, looking annoyed. Kai simply giggled behind his hands. "The hypnosis didn't work, you guys just switched personalities!" Kenny moaned. "Sweet!" Kai yelled jumping up on the sofa cushions. "Look at me! I'm Tyson, and I'm the world Beyblade champion!" He started dancing on the sofa while Kenny's eyes bulged in disbelief, and Tyson merely snorted in disgust and folded his arms. "Kids!" Tyson muttered.  
  
Max stretched and yawned in his sleep. "You think he's O.K chief?" Rei asked worriedly. "Uh, I dunno, why don't you check?" Kenny suggested. Rei got up from his place on the sofa and knelt by Max's side. "Aww doesn't that look cute?!" Kai gushed, hugging a fluffy cushion. Rei snapped his head around and stared at his leader in amazement. "What'd you do to him chief?" "Never mind him, Max is waking up!" Kenny yelped anxiously.  
  
Max opened his eyes slowly, still looking dazed. "Here ya go buddy." Rei extended his hand to help the genki blonde to his feet. Max stared at the hand, and then ran his gaze up the muscular arm to rest on Rei's face. He stared for a moment before his eyes suddenly went all shiny. Suddenly he jumped up and glomped Rei so furiously, that he flew a few feet backwards.  
  
"Chief what the hell did you do to him?!" Rei yelled trying frantically to untangle Max from his arms. Max simply grunted and hugged him tighter. "Maxie wuvs Rei-Rei!!" He chirped happily. Rei's golden eyes almost popped out in disbelief, and he was too shocked to stop Max from picking him up, swinging him over his shoulder and carrying him up the marble staircase. Kenny groaned, and looked over to Kai and Tyson, who were fighting again.  
  
"That is NOT cute, it's disgusting!" Tyson yelled, grabbing Kai by the shoulders and shaking him roughly. Kai simply grinned stupidly, wrenched himself out of Tyson's grip, and bolted out the front door. "Hey! You get your ass back here NOW!" Tyson yelled, running after him. Kenny could do nothing but stare helplessly at the door as it slammed shut behind him.  
  
"Dude they totally fell for it!" Tyson laughed as they reached the garage where Kai's Honda convertible was parked. "Yeah we make a pretty good team." Kai mused, smiling at him. "Rei is totally going to suffer after what Kenny did to Max." Tyson laughed again, picturing Rei being forced into cutesy pink girly clothes by Max. "Rather him than me any day!" Kai chimed in, throwing an arm around Tyson's shoulder, and laughing hysterically, as the same picture formed in his own mind. "So, where to now leader?" Tyson stood to attention, saluting Kai mock army style. "I believe I owe you a night out." Kai replied with a mischievous grin, wrenching the key in the ignition, and slamming his foot down on the accelerator, as the Honda roared into life. 


	3. First Kiss

The heavy, throbbing beat of the loud industrial music pounded in Tyson's ears as Kai pushed him through the entrance of the large shadowy building into the dim neon lit staircase. "Man that sounds fantastic!" Tyson beamed, his hungry, inquisitive eyes devouring the new scenery around him. Kai smiled in approval. "I'm glad you like it kid." He draped one arm around Tyson's shoulder, and steered him up the staircase towards the cloakroom.  
  
Kai gaped unconsciously as Tyson removed his coat and handed it to the clerk. Tyson had foregone his usual grey jeans, and yellow shirt combo, even his trademark baseball cap was nowhere in sight, and his wild storm coloured mane was securely held back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Instead he was wearing black baggy combat trousers, with neon blue stitching, a tight, matching black tank top, also with blue stitching, and blue metal zips across the chest, a dark blue button up shirt over the top, but completely unbuttoned, and black knee-high boots with red flames on the heels and toe-caps, and metal buckles.  
  
Kai, out of pure nostalgia, had dug up his old training outfit consisting of baggy grey combat trousers, black tank top with gold metal studs, and red X-18 trainers.  
  
Both teens looked each other up and down appreciatively. Kai was the first to look away, blushing slightly, and gesturing for Tyson to follow him to the bar. Tyson eagerly obliged, and they pushed their way through the already drunken crowd to the small secluded bar in the corner of the first room.  
  
Kai went to the far corner to grab a booth for them to sit at until the decent music started, while Tyson joined the line at the bar to get their first round of drinks.  
  
Tyson was surprised to find the bar was staffed mostly by fan-girls, and he held his head low so his fringe shielded most of his face to avoid attracting their attention. "Double J.D's and coke twice please." He yelled over the music.  
  
Kai looked up eagerly as a familiar shadow passed over the table. "How much do I owe you?" He looked up at Tyson questioningly, as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. "Nuthin' it's on me." Tyson replied with a warm smile, taking a seat next to his leader.  
  
Abruptly the music changed, and Tyson saw Kai's face light up. "You know this one Kai?" His heart flipped hopefully as he tried to read the expression on Kai's face. "Damn right I do!" Kai responded eagerly. "You wanna dance?" Tyson blushed at the extended muscular arm reaching for his hand. He got up quickly swaying unsteadily, and blushing furiously as Kai clasped his hand in his own and pulled towards the dance floor, where a crowd of equally enthusiastic fans of the song were gathering.  
  
Tyson studied Kai for a few seconds to get a vague idea of how it was done. He stared admiringly while Kai abandoned himself to the music. His slate grey hair, swung wildly in all directions, and whipped around as he thrashed his head to the bass, and occasionally caressed his neck when he slowed.  
  
Kai thrust himself out of his own world momentarily to gaze at Tyson sympathetically as the younger teen stood uncertainly in the middle of the dance floor, shifting uncomfortably amongst the regulars who threw themselves around haphazardly.  
  
Impulsively, he pulled Tyson round to face him, and grabbing the younger boys back to pull him closer, began to rotate his hips slowly, coaxing Tyson into a steady rhythm with him while the music pounded hypnotically in their ears.  
  
Tyson blushed madly, as he felt Kai's thigh briefly brush against him, then he looked up at the older teen. Kai had closed his eyes, lost in the music again, but he never let his hands stray from Tyson's waist, keeping a firm but gentle grip. Tyson gradually relaxed as the steady motion of Kai's body drew him in to a sense of security.  
  
The rest of the night passed by slowly. Tyson was caught up in a blur of drink and dancing, though he never left Kai's side for a moment. They left the club arm in arm, laughing and joking about the old days when the team had first formed.  
  
They were still laughing when they arrived at the dojo, and Kai vaulted over car door rather than opening it, and insisted on walking Tyson to his doorstep. They engaged in more random banter before an uncomfortable silence descended upon them, which Tyson broke by giggling nervously. "So, erm...I guess I should say goodnight and let you get back home." He rubbed the back of his neck self consciously, under Kai's probing gaze as the older teen continued to stand in front of him. "Yeah...I guess so..." Kai replied eventually, though he sounded like he was far away in his mind. "So...goodnight?" Tyson prompted, holding out his hand for Kai to shake. Kai ignored it, and instead bent down slightly, so his face was level with Tyson's, and before Tyson could protest, leaned forwards and captured the younger boy's lips in a soft, tentative kiss. Tyson responded gently, cupping the older boy's cheeks in his hands. When he opened his eyes again, after what seemed like hours, Kai was nowhere to be seen, although the faint sound of a car engine could be heard in the distance. 


	4. Discovered

Kenny did a double take when he saw Tyson in the practice room the next morning. He blinked at his friend, who was currently battering the hell out of Kai's custom-made silver dish. "Tyson! What are you doing here?!" He yelped, gesturing wildly at his wrist watch. "I presume I have the right to train whenever I choose to?" Tyson raised an eyebrow. "But it's barely five a.m.!" Kenny exploded incredulously. "Chill out Chief, he made me get up too." Kai piped up from his place in the corner. He was currently curled up on a pile of cushions attempting to go back to sleep. "Oh no you don't!" Tyson launched himself over to the pile. "I'm not having you slacking off kid!" "Hey, who're you calling kid?!" Kai protested weakly. "Well I don't see anyone else here acting like one." Tyson towered above him, arms folded, and one foot tapping with impatience. Kai sighed resignedly and got to his feet, while Tyson shifted his glance to Kenny. "What're you staring at?" His eyebrow arched dangerously, mimicking one of Kai's famous death glares. "Hadn't you better go see if Rei's still in one piece?" The corners of his lips raised slightly into an amused smirk. "Oh no! I totally forgot about him!" Kenny immediately bolted through the door.  
  
As soon as Kenny was out of earshot, Tyson let out a long suppressed yawn. "I can't believe I went along with this." He groaned. "Well you have act like me for it to be believable." Kai responded evilly. "Well surely the great almighty Kai had a lie-in once in a while." Tyson pouted as he looked at his leader imploringly. Kai shook his head. "Nope, not once." He replied with a grin. "So," He began, changing the subject less than subtly. "Did you enjoy last night?" "Yeah it was cool." Tyson replied enthusiastically, then his face fell. "I'm not much of a dancer though." "I didn't mean that." Kai pouted, knowing that Tyson was deliberately teasing him. "So what did you mean?" Tyson asked innocently. Kai moved forwards and placed one arm on Tyson's waist. "I think you know." Tyson looked up to where Kai's stone grey eyes burned down on his face intently. He hesitantly placed a hand on his leader's chest, feeling the rock solid muscles under Kai's tank top tense beneath his fingers. Kai leaned down slightly and cupped Tyson's chin in his other hand. By now, their lips were just inches apart...  
  
"TYSON!" The two startled boys jumped apart quickly as they heard Rei's voice. The neko-jin dodged them both as he flew through the door and dove behind the sofa. "Tell him I'm not here!" He hissed. Kai looked perplexed, and Tyson was about to ask who he was supposed to distract when a blur of blonde and blue sped through the door. Max, who was still wearing his teddy bear pyjamas began scanning the room with manic ocean blue eyes. "Where is he guys?" He shook Tyson by the shoulders. Kai giggled, and instantly found himself faced with an attempt at a death glare from a very dizzy Tyson. "How am I supposed to know where he is?" Tyson sniffed when he'd regained his sense of balance. "I'm not here to baby-sit you kids!" Max pouted. "Tyson don't be so mean, you're acting like Kai!" "HEY!" Kai yelped indignantly. "I'm not mean!" Max however, didn't hear his protests as he had already bounded out of the door.  
  
Tyson turned back to Kai. "So, where were we?" Kai smirked impishly and pulled Tyson back towards him. "I seem to remember we were quite rudely interrupted." He stroked the back of Tyson's neck gently with his fingertips, smiling as he heard Tyson breath catch, and he was close enough to feel his pulse soar. This time Tyson didn't try to pull off an innocent act, and grabbed the back of Kai's neck, pulling the older boys lips down onto his own. In his shock, Kai wasn't prepared as Tyson's weight pulled him forwards, and the fell in a tangled heap on the sofa. Tyson snorted in discomfort as Kai's two-tone grey fringe flopped across his nose. "Sorry koi." Kai murmured, planting a soft kiss on the dragon's nose and running his fingers through the wild mane of Tyson's silky storm coloured hair. Oblivious to the fact that their antics had alerted a certain neko-jin who had fallen asleep behind the sofa they were lying on, they continued to kiss and grope feverishly.  
  
Kai's ears pricked instantly the minute a small "EEP!" reached his ears, and he opened one eye slightly. A second later, he jumped out of Tyson's arms and glared at the intruder. 


	5. Food Fights And Matchmaking

Rei gawped at the scene in front of him; his eyes bulged from their sockets like huge amber saucers. "Gah!" He yelped as he felt Kai grab him by his shirt collar (again) and lift him off his feet (again). "Can't you come up with a more original form of intimidation oh great leader?" He grinned, flashing his fangs. "Just exactly how much have you seen?" Kai growled menacingly. "Enough to know you're a Fre-eak!" Rei laughed in a suggestive singsong voice. Kai blushed and sighed resignedly. "So I suppose you're going to tell the others." Rei looked offended and somehow managed to fold his arms and stick his nose in the air. "Well I never! I am NOT a bigmouth!" Kai smiled slightly and let the neko-jin back down on the floor. Rei pouted as he smoothed down his shirt. "I wish you wouldn't keep doing that, you're supposed to be careful with silk!" Kai laughed and slapped him on the back companionably. "So, what do you want in return for keeping quiet?" Tyson's voice piped up from the sofa; he had finally found it when his lips had stopped tingling like crazy. Rei paused to think, stroking his smooth jaw line thoughtfully. "When the hypnosis where's of on Max...erm..." He paused and blushed. "You want us to help you two hook up?" Tyson prompted, receiving a glomp in return. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He squealed in delight as he pranced out of the room. Tyson face faulted. "What have I gotten us into?" He groaned. Kai placed a comforting hand on his koi's shoulder and stared at the open door. "What indeed." He murmured, missing Tyson's annoyed pout.  
  
Rei spent the remainder of the day in what Kenny perceived to be a trance, probably caused by denial towards Max's sudden affection. "Rei snap out of it!" Kenny yelled, clicking his fingers in the dazed neko-jin's face. Rei blinked and was about to reply when he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He leapt to his feet and bounded into the kitchen, where he was torn between horror and holding back a fit of giggles (a very funny expression if you can picture it). Max was sprawled unconscious on the floor with an upturned bowl of cookie dough hanging precariously on one side of his head, the thick sweet smelling cookie dough mix was dripping off his fringe and landing in a slimy blob on his hockey shirt. Kenny raised a hand to his mouth in shock as Rei, leaned down beside Max, and licked some of the cookie dough off his nose. "Rei are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Kenny yelped.  
  
Suddenly a pair of ocean blue eyes snapped open, and gazed unfocused, up at the neko-jin. "Rei?" Rei looked down at the blonde angel beneath him shyly. "Yes Max?"  
  
"Why did you lick my nose?"  
  
Kenny face faulted and fell to the floor, making strange gurgling noises and twitching randomly. Rei turned and looked at the computer wiz quizzically, while Max began shaking his head to collect his thoughts. Then he remembered what had happened in the past two days. His face flushed hotly, and he frantically tried to figure out a way to cover up his embarrassment. Then he spied the half-empty bowl of cookie dough that Rei had removed from his head. "Hey Rei, catch!" He yelled playfully.  
  
Rei spun on his heel, and only his agile cat-like reflexes allowed him to dodge the flying ball of cookie dough that had hurtled towards him. He grinned and grabbed a bag of flour that was perched in the table. "Try n' dodge this Maxie!"  
  
At this point Kai and Tyson appeared, pushing and shoving each other to try to get the best view. Kai's eyes turned to huge gleeful grey saucers when he saw the cookie dough flying through the air. "FOOD FIGHT!" He yelled happily jumping into the middle of the kitchen and arming himself with a bag of raisins. Tyson rolled his eyes dramatically, then ducked behind the door as an onslaught of raisins catapulted towards his head. "Join in Sourpuss!" The perpetrator yelled, smudging his blue face paint across his nose as he wiped a blob of cookie dough off his cheek. Tyson huffed for a moment, and then grinned evilly as he spied a bottle of chocolate sauce. "O.K kid, you asked for it!" He leapt onto the table and rugby tackled Kai, splurging sticky chocolate sauce all over the crotch of Kai's trousers. Kai stepped back and was about to stare at his ruined combats in shock, when the back of his foot slipped off the wet surface of the table, and with flailing arms, and wide open eyes, he toppled off the edge, landing with a squishy sounding thump on the floor. He looked up at Tyson, who was standing in a triumphant pose on the table, head held high, arms folded, eyes closed, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a smug smile. He was about to launch a counter attack when Tyson's voice cut him off.  
  
"Now if you've all quite finished." He paused to glare at Rei who had raised a hand full of flour and aimed it at Kenny. The neko-jin grinned nervously and dropped it. "I think someone ought to clean this mess up. Someone who started it perhaps?" He raised an eyebrow at Max, and winked at Rei, who blushed but winked back. "But I can't clean all this on my own!" Max squeaked. "I'm sure Rei won't mind lending a hand." Kai giggled suggestively, coughing as Tyson grabbed him by the collar and propelled him out the door. 


End file.
